


Bloody Bond

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Peter ends his loneliness with a bit of force, Tony is a human, Vampire Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: Peter is a vampire, roaming the cities and streets for years. One day, a strange feeling comes up and Peter decides he wants to end his loneliness. And he has already chosen the one that will help him to do so. Tony Stark, a married man with a family. All he has to do is to take Tony away and turn him into one of his kind...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Bloody Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keenwonderlandcollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/gifts).



> Hello there everyone!   
> I received an amazing prompt on tumblr by keenwonderlandcollector (an AMAZING writer for starker stuff!!) and here it is!  
> Enjoy!   
> :)

Peter could see his breath forming in little clouds, disappearing after seconds into the cold air of a winter night. The sky was as clear as it could be, revealing hundreds, if not thousands of stars. They were accompanying him on his way through the now colourless streets. The ground was glistening in the moonlight, the grass on the sides of the road looked almost white, gently frozen. Peter didn’t freeze, the blood running through his veins was just as cold as everything outside, his heart thumping in a slow calm rhythm even though he was walking in a fast pace.

He was dressed in a long, black coat, a ruby scarf was hanging loosely around his neck. Underneath, his clothes were all black too. It was the easiest way to just…merge in with the night. To disappear in the shadows of corners, to hide in the darkness of his surroundings.   
In his life he had seen so many things…so many cities, so many people. Different centuries even. These were probably the perks of being immortal. On the other side it meant…loneliness. Something thet had never bothered Peter much, but recently it did.

The change came a few weeks ago.   
Peter had been out in the night, he walked right through crowds of people waiting in front of clubs or laughing outside of bars while enjoying their cigarettes. Peter could just dive into the nightlife and find himself a victim of his taste and sometimes it was so easy that it was almost making him desperate for the times when people were still more scared about the night.   
When rumours of creatures that could hunt you down as soon as the sun set where still so prominent that people would fear them. 

Nowadays that was all gone. It became so much harder to live the thrill of a real hunt. And maybe this nostalgia was what made Peter change his route on that said day. He left the road that had one bar and club after another and went into the area of calm private houses, where rich families settled to raise their kids in the best possible surrounding. Here, in contrast to where he had just been before, everything was clean and in shape. Peter had to grin when imagining that these people here probably took more care of how their front yards looked than anything else.

Something, he didn’t know what it was – maybe instinct, maybe just a strange longing deep inside his lost soul – forced him to keep on walking. A black car was driving next to him and turning into the driveway of a mansion. It had a vintage style that Peter immediately liked. The car parked and as he was on a level with it, just on the other side of the road, a man got out of the car. Peter stopped in his movements.

His eyes wandered over the man’s well-built, tall form, his brown hair, his broad shoulders, his remarkable face. Peter unwittingly took in a deeper breath, filling his lungs with fresh air, feeling all warm in his chest. The warmth slowly crept up to his throat, his face, it even reached to his ears and made him feel…good. 

He watched the man, not looking away once while he was leaning inside the car again, grabbing a suitcase from the passenger seat. As the man closed the door of his car and turned around, their eyes met for a fragment of time. It was just a quick glance. Not longer than some seconds. Chocolate brown eyes met dark honey one’s.

The sound of steps slowly vanished, then the door closed and Peter was all alone out here again. Just that he didn’t feel like it anymore…he felt warm…almost…happy. He frowned as this word shot through his mind. Happy. 

Feelings like that usually ran through his body when he had just drunken after an exciting hunt that ended with the victim dying in his arms and the bittersweet taste of blood in his mouth. Yet, here he was. Still hungry but happier than ever. He bit his lip, almost as if he tried to remind himself of his hunger through the lightly stinging pain.

Since that day, Peter caught himself returning to this house every night. He did not care if anyone noticed, he sometimes even hoped he would see the man again. Not that he was not seeing him – he could perfectly watch him through the large windows of his house, but he wished to see him outside of it…to meet him here on the street…

It did not take him long, exactly one day, to figure out the man’s last name had to be Stark. And Stark was married and had a child. So, he quickly figured out something else. He hated that woman. He hated how she stole kisses from him, how she hugged him when he returned home, how she always could be around him. Peter imagined many, many ways to take her life. But at the end of the day he was aware of the fact that he didn’t really care about _her_ , or the tiny version of her. All he wanted was **him.**

After one week, Peter managed to get to know his full name. Anthony Edward Stark. It was easy to find out when looking through their post box, actually. With every new day, he found out more about Tony Stark’s routine, about when he was alone at home for example, which was unfortunately only once in a week.

So here he was, in this bitter cold night he made his way to the house again, it was all dark in there. No one was home and Peter grinned to himself. He crossed the road and headed to the house, walking alongside the walls before standing in a dark corner. Just ten minutes later, the black car came into sight and Tony parked it in the driveway, like he usually did. He got out of the car and leaned inside to grab his stuff. Like usual. So predictable.

Peter got out of the corner and approached Tony with silent steps, almost as smooth as a cat. 

“Mr. Stark?”, he said as he was right behind Tony, causing the man to hit his head on the car frame and hissing in pain before he whirled around. His chocolate eyes looked surprised; the pain still visible in his face as he pressed his hand against his throbbing head. Peter could tell there was a giant question mark in Tony’s head. “I am Peter. Peter Parker..”, he held out his hand in a polite gesture and Tony looked at it, before grabbing and shaking it. 

Peter couldn’t help it, a little content sigh escaped his lips at the touch of the man’s large, warm hand. This felt even better than he imagined. Tony arched a brow and before he could even take his hand back, Peter pressed him against the car.

“….I’ve waited for this”, he whispered. Tony huffed in surprise and grabbed at the young man’s arms to push him back, away from him. “Okay, whoever you are and whatever you ca-“, he choked on the last words as Peter simply kissed him. It was not much of a good kiss, basically just Peter pressing his, admittedly really soft, lips against his own. How the hell could this boy be so strong? He was smaller than Tony, looked not as muscular as Tony was himself but still, he could easily press him against the car and withstand his push.

Tony’s brain refused to come up with good ideas to end the situation and so he just turned his face to the side and made another attempt to push the boy away. “Calm it, you little hurricane”, he huffed and looked at Peter. “Fuck, what is going through your head? I am married!”, he ranted.

“And if you weren’t? What if you could just escape your life? Do something stupid like…leaving with a stranger you just kissed?”, Peter said, looking deep into Tony’s eyes. Peter knew about his abilities to manipulate people, and he truly hoped it would work on Tony. Just long enough to take him away from here.

“What kind of man would I be to do that”, Tony snorted, guilt and a bit of anger waving in his voice. “A man who makes a good decision?”, Peter offered with a grin, not failing to notice his manipulation did not work the way he imagined it to. How could Tony be immune to it? Was it maybe because the feelings he had for this man weakened him?

“I want you to leave. And not come back. Do not molest my family…or me”, Tony warned and straightened himself. He was trying to keep his composure.

Peter sighed. Why did he think it could be so simple? Of course, it had to be harder. Good things always required hard work.

“…well…excuse this”, Peter said and turned around. Tony watched it, still confused about the situation and if this really just happened to him or if he maybe just fell asleep in his office and would wake up every moment with the pattern of his keyboard on his cheek. But he didn’t wake up. In fact, he NOW fell asleep, as just seconds after turning to the house something struck him from behind.

Peter took Tony away from here, by carrying him back home. It often happened that a man left his family from one day to the other. Of course, people would probably not buy that story. But Peter would not have to worry about it though. As soon as would have turned Tony to one of his kind, they would have a strong bond and it would all be much easier.

As Tony woke up, he was in a half sitting position on a soft velvet couch. He could smell burned wood, felt the warmth of a fireplace nearby. There still was a prominent pain in his neck, but it vanished as realization hit him that he had just been kidnapped. He wanted to get up but was stopped by a hand pressing to his chest. He looked up to Peter, the young man wearing a black bathrobe. And…nothing under it, as far as Tony could tell. He gulped at the sight, Peters skin looking still a bit wet and so creamy...

“I would prefer you’d stay there”, he said in such a soothing voice that Tony slowly sank down in his sitting position again. Peter slowly sat down on top of him, straddling his lap, bringing them so close to each other that Tony noticed the sweet scent radiating from the boy’s skin. It was mesmerizing…

“I knew I made the right choice”, Peter whispered while his fingertips slowly drove through his goatee, along his chin and into his hair on the back of his head.

“Right choice? …for what?”, Tony asked, closing his eyes at the touch. What the hell was going on here? How could he not stop from thinking how attractive this stranger was?

“To be mine…forever…to end my loneliness.”

Peter leaned down, a warm, tickling feeling spreading on his skin as he felt Tony’s hot breath on his skin. “I know you will taste like…heaven”, Peter grinned and gently nibbled at the man’s lip, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt Tony’s large hands gripping his waist. “…what the hell…is going on”, was all Tony managed to mumble, his mind was caught in a state between haze and clarity.

Peter realized he had to move quickly. Tony was just somehow escaping his manipulation again and again. A man with strong will, he supposed. He placed a kiss on Tony’s lip, trying to keep him in this state of light arousal and used the moment Tony turned his head away to aim at his throat. He kissed the sensitive skin just once, inhaling deeply, before burying his sharp teeth deep into Tony’s flesh.

He heard Tony gasping…felt the man using all his strength to push Peter back, but nothing in this world could stop him now…he was so close to have what he desired to have for so long. His fingertips pressed into the wound on Tony’s neck, forcing the man to loosen his grip and Peter sucked in the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. 

It took all his self-control not to just keep on drinking. He did not want to kill Tony, he did not even want to still his hunger right now, he just wanted to make Tony his. He forced himself to stop, taking a deep breath in while a stream of Tony’s blood ran down his chin…

The man’s breath was laboured, his eyes widened. Peter knew he had to continue now, before Tony would come out of his spell. He pushed up the sleeve of his bathrobe, cutting his wrist open just enough for blood to pour out. “Taste me”, he whispered and pressed his wrist onto Tony’s lips. And the man obeyed.

Peter closed his eyes, feeling Tony’s tongue brushing his skin and he knew it worked.

He lowered his hand after some minutes, looking at the handsome man with the blood-smeared lips…His chocolate eyes were focused on him, his pupils dilated. “I know…it feels weird…but it’ll get better…you’ll see”, Peter promised and gently caressed Tony’s head.

“Our bond is made by blood…we’re one…it’s you and me against the world now.”


End file.
